23:45
by confettiguts
Summary: Young Yuuri has been a victim of bullying since forever, but he keeps quiet to himself to not be a bother. There's also a beautiful ghost he temporarily nicknamed Yurei, who started haunting the bridge he passes through to go to highschool and back home since last month. Recently, his Mama gave him a diary, so he writes to remember.
1. Chapter 1

23:59 Thursday 30 July 2008 Thunderstorm

* * *

Hello.. future me? I'm not sure haha, it feels weird to write to myself.

This is my first diary entry.. Mama gave it to me yesterday actually. I meant to write in it earlier but I didn't know what to, so I asked Mama. She told me to write whatever I liked, it would be my secret book that I can read again when I grow older. A.. diery? I think I got the spelling wrong.. but that's how she pronounced it.

Since I can write about anything.. I'll write about today. I read a storybook in the library today till I forgot about the time and it was suddenly sunset. It was a very interesting book. The story was about a girl with amnesia after being abandoned by her parents, she was an unwanted child whose mother was a prostitute and her father didn't want to take care of her because she wouldn't carry on his family name since she would be someone else's wife instead. So the father and mother agreed to dump her deep in the woods and leave her to die, they lied to her saying they were going to bring her to her favourite candy store.

That's all I managed to read before I noticed the librarian informed me that the library was closing soon and she was locking the doors. I felt embarrassed.. I didn't notice the time. I remember quickly putting the book back where I got it, apologizing and rushing out the library. I never got to remember the book's title, hopefully I can still find it tomorrow..! Then when I got back home it was already night, since the walk home was long. Mama and Papa were worried when I reached since I never go home late without telling them beforehand, but afterwards I got to eat Mama's katsudon. Her's is always the best, I bet even in the future hers will still be my favourite. I love Mama and Papa, they're really kind.

Nothing much happened after that, I did my homework, played with Vicchan, helped with the onsen, brushed my teeth and now I'm writing this on my study table with the table lamp I got from Yuuko and Takeshi for my birthday last year. There's some empty space left in this page so I'll write a little more!

Everytime I'm going to walk home from school and going back home, I always pass by a flat bridge that's above a stream that leads back up to the mountain tops. I don't know if I was seeing things, but I first saw a ghost last month. I don't know whether they were a boy or a girl, but it was a beautiful person with long light.. grey hair tied in a ponytail. They were slightly taller than me and was wearing a dark grey long sleeve t-shirt, long blue jeans and school shoes I think. I thought they were a normal person at first, but I saw a couple walk through the ghost. I got really scared.. so I ran past them the first time.

After that, every day when I pass by, I always see them just standing there. Sitting by the edge of the bridge and looking at the mountain, I don't know if they move much.. I've only seen them lower their head to look from the mountain to the stream below. I got more curious since all Yurei did was stand there (I nicknamed them 'Yurei') but Yurei never seems to know I'm here. Or maybe they're ignoring me? I tried reading up about ghosts and I think they are a spirit that might not be able to move on to the afterlife. I'm scared to approach Yurei since no one else can see them, but I really want to help them.

I don't know why. Did I help Yurei in the end, in the future?

Anyway, to future me, I'm 15 years old this year, grade 10. How old are you now? Did I get into college? I hope you and everyone are doing well, oh and remember to feed future Viccchan his favourite treat for me! Tell him I love you for me, I'll do it for you too tomorrow before I go to school.

Goodnight.


	2. Chapter 2

15:31 Friday 31 July 2008 Sunny

* * *

I decided to bring the diary with me today to school, it's after school hours right now but I have to help with club activities later. I'm at my desk right now, almost everyone left to go home. If you don't remember what club I'm in, it's the comics club! I used to be in the figure skating club in my previous school, but then had to transfer because I... just couldn't. You know, future me?

Anyway, the comics club has a stigma of being for otakus only, but it isn't like that. Everyone is very friendly, and we get to chat about our favourite series this season, some of the seniors even have their own original comics that they drew and thought of themselves. I really admire them, being able to come up with an idea and going through it without giving up, but I still don't have much memories with them yet since I only transferred a month ago.

Classes were the same, I did alright for the topical tests and exams, I also remembered to give Vicchan his favourite treat before I headed for school. You remember where he likes to be scratched the most? Right behind his ears and on the head, then giving him the dog biscuits. Vicchan is so small and he hasn't grown any bigger, it feels strange that I'm growing taller every year but he stays the same size. It doesn't matter though, Vicchan is an important family member, I'm too scared to think about what I'll do if he goes first one day.

I'll have to cut it short here.. it's almost time for the club activities to start, I'll hopefully remember to write again later today!

* * *

23:03, Windy (I feel like it might rain..)

* * *

I almost fell asleep.. I remembered right before going to bed. I hit by head against the bedframe when I finally realised, it throbs a little bit but I have to write this down. I don't want to forget it, it's about Yurei! But I'll write about how the club activities went first, " saving the best for last ", I read that in a book once. It's a popular quote.

Club activities was fun, we drew our own characters and joked around. There was a serious time where it was really quiet, everyone was working on their own works, mainly the seniors while the second and first-years cheered them on. I wish I could help them somehow, but I don't have a talent and I just tried drawing when I joined the club. I hadn't thought anything about seriously drawing things myself since it always felt impossible, everyone was so talented and hardworking while I felt so far off. But then one of the seniors let me see their old drawings, back when they were first-years, it was mostly like what I can manage now (a stickman!). I couldn't believe the same person could improve enough to dream of drawing their own original comic, they inspired me. I think as long as I put in hardwork and practice, perhaps I could be half of what they can do in 2 years? I don't know how many years later that I'll read this again but.. I hope you didn't give up.

The previous school was scary, but as long as Mama and Papa don't know, it's okay. It's okay. I've made some friends in school ever since I transferred, it isn't like before, I have some friends now. So, don't give up, I know you can do it..! You want to grow up to be a kind person, remember? I know you will be!

Besides that.. when I was heading home, I saw Yurei as usual. So I stood at the side nearby just to see if they would do anything else.. but then someone rushing bumped into me. They apologised and ran off. I dropped my notes and math textbook, luckily the wind wasn't strong and didn't blow them away, but Yurei actually turned to look at me. Yurei is a boy, he knelt down to pick up the textbook and hand it to me, he even asked if I was okay. It was the first time I actually got to see any sort of reaction from Yurei so I panicked, grabbed the textbook and whatever notes was nearby then ran home. It was rude and a spur of the moment.. I feel bad for it. Yet, Yurei is a ghost, I heard talking to ghosts would get me cursed. One of my three note pages were left behind. I don't know if Yurei picked it up, left it there or someone else threw it away. I didn't know ghosts could even touch physical objects. The books I read said they were a spirit without a physical body, but I guess I'd rather be able to touch him then my hand going through him.

No one will believe me if I said I saw a ghost so I'll keep this a secret between myself now, and you from the future. I'll be passing by the bridge again tomorrow morning, I'm anxious to know what will happen but at the same time I want to avoid Yurei now. I'll write what happens later tomorrow, I'm sleepy. I've been writing for almost 15 minutes... surprisingly my hands didn't feel sore till when I realised that.

Goodnight.


End file.
